<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Time (We'll Be Fine) by lalalandland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029799">This Time (We'll Be Fine)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalandland/pseuds/lalalandland'>lalalandland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bipolar Disorder, F/M, M/M, POV Lip Gallagher, POV Outsider, Post-Season/Series 10, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalandland/pseuds/lalalandland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian发现了自己狂躁发作的早期征兆，他做了他应该做的事情，而Mickey通过一个简单的计划寻求Lip的帮助以支持他。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher &amp; Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Time (We'll Be Fine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageSeptember/gifts">RageSeptember</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840937">This Time (We'll Be Fine)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageSeptember/pseuds/RageSeptember">RageSeptember</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>或早或晚，Ian的躁郁症总会向世界彰显自己的存在感，所以当Mickey顺路过来告诉自己这个消息时，Lip并没有感到震惊。好吧，开始他可能是<strong>有点</strong>惊讶，在他打开大门，发现门外站着的是他的弟夫，而不是他的哪个兄弟姐妹或Kev的时候。Mickey曾有几次和Ian一起过来帮忙装修房子，但他独自一人的只身来访仍是件新鲜事。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨。”Lip一边说着，一边摘下了工作手套。他刚刚花了一个小时移走厨房的旧台面，只希望在Tami带着Freddie从她父母家回来前把它弄好。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨。”然后是一阵尴尬的停顿。但在Lip开口询问前，Mickey继续说了下去：“So，Ian已经好几天不在状态了，我们非常确定这是一次狂躁阶段的早期征兆。”</p><p> </p><p>他说话的某种方式让Lip突然回想起很多年前的某一天，Mickey和他的兄弟们出现在他面前，声称Ian和Mandy搞在一起。他<strong>差点</strong>就抱住了自己，因为尽管已经过去了这么多年，但他的身体还记得那种疼痛。</p><p> </p><p>紧接着，那句话的真正含义浮现出来。<strong>操</strong>，不令人惊讶不代表他不会觉得仿佛被人一拳打在肚子上。</p><p> </p><p>伴随着担忧一同而来的是一丝丝愧疚：他租下的这栋房子现在已经足够住人了，他和Tami在大约一个月前就搬了过去，但这里仍然还有很多工作要做，除了上班和Freddie，Lip每一分清醒的时间都在忙着装修房子，他没有给他的家人留下太多时间。</p><p> </p><p>“他还好吗？”他问道。</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah。Well，并不好，他现在就是一团糟，但他会好的。增加镇定剂的用量、预约星期一去诊所，他们会把事情处理好的，调整他的药或是什么的。他现在躺在床上呢，把这阵子睡过去。”Mickey叹了口气，心烦意乱地从口袋里掏出一包烟。Lip看着烟被点燃，没有抗议，尽管他知道等Tami回来一定会对这里的气味冷嘲热讽。</p><p> </p><p>随她吧。Mickey看起来很需要一支烟。Lip自己也不介意来一支，但他忍住了要求的冲动。</p><p> </p><p>“不管怎么说，”Mickey继续说道，“我只是想让你们那知道，还有，呃……我在想也许你们可以下周过来一趟。一起吃个晚饭之类的？”</p><p> </p><p>Lip眨眨眼。当然了，当他们还住在Gallgher家的时候，他们总是一起吃饭。在Lip搬到对面自己的小家后，他们也一起吃过几顿，所以偶尔一起吃晚饭本身不是什么怪事——但收到正式的邀请，还是从Mickey那里？这倒是很新鲜。</p><p> </p><p>他一定是把惊讶写在脸上了，因为Mickey做了个鬼脸。“是，我知道。”他小声说，“只是……他讨厌那样，你明白吗？他已经控制住了而且他会好的，但……他讨厌那样。他会沮丧好几个星期，即使是在新药起作用后。而你们总能让他高兴起来，所以我想……”他耸耸肩，没有把话说完。</p><p> </p><p>Lip突然意识到，也许这一切对Mickey而言并不容易，来到这里，做出请求——对Lip做出请求。曾有一段时间，Lip认为会爱上Mickey Milkovich 的Ian绝对是个不折不扣的白痴，他确信Mickey也知道这点，因为Lip同样确信他绝对没有把自己的想法当作什么秘密。但那是很久以前的事了，就Lip自己而言，他们已经和解很多年了。他不确定<strong>Mickey</strong>是否知道这一点，或者是否有同样的看法；他们从未真正谈论过这件事。</p><p> </p><p>所以是的，也许对Mickey来说，来到这里并不容易。但他还是做了；只要是为了Ian，他一直是这样。</p><p> </p><p>Lip有点喜欢他这点。</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah，yeah，当然了。” 他赶快说到，在意识到自己已经沉默了太久，陷入了沉思，以至于Mickey用一种近乎毫不掩饰的焦虑的眼神看着他之后，“我们当然会过去的。”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey的肩膀微微垂下了一点点，然后他草草点了个头。“好吧，可能还要过上几天，等到他的——我不知道怎么说——水平调整过来之后。但也许你可以把晚上空出来，我到时候会给你打电话？<strong>不要</strong>让他知道我和你谈过，好吗？”他又补充道，同时给了Lip一个显而易见地充满威胁的眼神，“他讨厌别人大惊小怪的。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，我知道。我不会说的，谢谢你告诉我。”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey又点了点头，他把烟头扔到地上，Lip暗暗提醒自己要记得在Tami回来前把它捡起来。</p><p> </p><p>正当Mickey准备离开时，Lip冲动地喊住了他：“嗨，Mick。”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey停住了。“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“你有没有犹豫过？”在Mickey茫然的眼神中，他补充道，“对于复合，对于用你的一辈子时间处理这种事，你知道它能有多疯狂。”他应该<strong>知道</strong>得太清楚了；当Ian第一次生病时，Mickey就在那里，尽管他做得很好，做得远远好过其他人对他的期望，但结局对Mickey来说并不尽如人意。</p><p> </p><p>那一定很痛苦。即使是看着如今的Mickey，Lip认为他也能看到他近乎平静的外表下潜藏的紧张和压力。也许，还有恐惧也说不定。</p><p> </p><p>而Mickey就像盯着一个白痴一样盯着Lip。“Fuck no，我没有犹豫。”他说，听起来有点被冒犯到了，“这他妈的就是一种病。我们会处理好。你觉得我会因为他偶尔难受几天就甩了他吗？谁他妈没有难受的时候？”</p><p> </p><p>那绝不仅仅是“偶然难受几天”，他们都知道……但Lip同样知道，从某种程度上，对于Mickey来说，事情就是那么简单。这是一种病，它很严重，也很糟糕，但它不是Ian的全部，它不能定义Ian。当然，从<strong>认知</strong>层面上说，Lip知道这一点，他的其他兄弟姐妹也一样，但他想也许Mickey是唯一一个真正在情绪层面上理解并接受它的人。</p><p> </p><p>想到这里，Lip抬头直面Mickey的目光，没有退缩。“就算是这样，有时它也会变得相当困难。我猜我想说的是……如果你需要找人聊聊或者是……休息一下出去逛一逛，我就在这儿。”也许他从前并不喜欢Mickey，也并不喜欢陪伴其他人，但他最近在后一方面做得好了很多，也许他也可以把他在AA学到的任何支持方法用到前者身上。</p><p> </p><p>他几乎相信Mickey会翻一个白眼，留下一句脏话转头离开，他非常确定Mickey在再次点头前真的有考虑过这个。“嗯”Mickye小声说，“谢了。”</p><p> </p><p>“不用谢。”Lip停顿了一下，他犹豫了一会儿，但是管他的呢，“你知道，我很高兴——他有你在身边？”</p><p> </p><p>显然，这一句把他们的谈话推向了过于感性的层面，因为Mickey这回真的翻了个白眼。他不屑一顾地挥了挥手，“啊，啊，随便吧。我会打给你。”</p><p> </p><p>他走开了。Lip拾起烟头，朝屋里走去。</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>那个电话是在星期四早上打来的。下午五点多一点的时候，Lip抱着Freddie，拉着Tami走进厨房的大门。</p><p> </p><p>Liam正坐在桌子旁写作业，Mickey站在灶台边，盯着一大壶煮开的水。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨。”Mickey说，他表现得好像对于看到他们这件事惊讶不已，但他飞快地给了他们一个充满感激的眼神，然后回过头看向客厅的方向，在那里，Ian正和Debbie、Franny和Carl一起坐在电视机前说话。</p><p> </p><p>Ian看上去很疲惫，脸色比平时更苍白，但当他看到他们的时候，他笑得非常开心。当Lip把Freddie交给他抱着的时候，他笑得更灿烂了。“你好呀，小家伙。”他轻声说。</p><p> </p><p>“你们要留下来吃饭吗？”Mickey的声音从厨房传来，“我做了一大堆意大利面，足够你们吃。”</p><p> </p><p>Lip假装看向Tami等待确认。</p><p> </p><p>“当然了，为什么不呢？”她配合地表演，“省得让我在只有一半能用的厨房里做饭。”她提高嗓门，“谢谢，Mickey，我们很乐意。”</p><p> </p><p>他们闲聊了一会儿，然后Debbie和Tami开始就儿童成长问题交换意见，这从某种层面上这让他略感不适——也许是因为他内心中依然有一部分认为Debbie是他的小妹妹，而听到她和他孩子的妈一起平等的交流真是太他妈奇怪了——最终，他、Ian和Carl移动到厨房里，Freddie被留给了Tami。</p><p> </p><p>Liam收起作业；Ian从冰箱里拿出饮料递给他们；这种感觉很熟悉也很舒服，啊，Lip怀念这个。</p><p> </p><p>他抬起头，发现Ian正看着他。“所以说，你们就决定顺道过来看看，嗯？”Ian漫不经心地问。</p><p> </p><p>Lip耸耸肩，他故意不去看正在水槽边切生菜的Mickey。“对啊，你知道的，我们已经很久没聚在一起了，我觉得顺道过来看看也不错”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯哼。”Ian<strong>确实</strong>回过头看了一眼Mickey，而后者正假装全神贯注地做沙拉且完全没有在听他们的任何谈话，他做的确实不错。Lip小心翼翼地保持平静的表情，而Ian转回身，脸上露出一片了然的神色。有一丝烦恼，也许有一丝无可奈何，还有一点Lip无法完全解读的东西。</p><p> </p><p>有那么一会，他以为Ian要说些什么，但是正好相反，他的弟弟突然站了起来。只迈了几大步，他就站到了Mickey身后，然后抓住他的手腕把他整个人转了过来。那可真是个大胆的举动，考虑到那是<strong>Mickey</strong>,手里还握着一把<strong>刀</strong>。</p><p> </p><p>“搞什——”Mickey说到，但很快就因为Ian贴上他的嘴唇索取一个吻而安静下来。</p><p> </p><p>“索取”的确是一个合适的词，Lip心想，他感觉自己应该转开视线，但又真的做不到。那是个彻彻底底的吻：粗暴而激烈。Ian把胳膊环在Mickey的脖子上，身体用力把Mickey按在厨房的台面，他的动作中有一种占有欲，就是那种——是的——绝对的索取和欲望。</p><p> </p><p>Mickey仍然一只手握着刀，另一只手握着半截生菜，他除了站在那里任由Ian亲吻外别无他法。当然，不是说他对此有任何一点点轻微的介意，Lip注意到了。该死的，他从没想过有一天能看到Mickey Milkovich 完全融化在Ian的怀抱和亲吻中，他看上去如此轻松，如此快乐，毫无保留，毫不在意被他的姻亲们包围着。</p><p> </p><p>最终，Ian松开手离开了，他故作若无其事地走回桌子，就好像他没有留下一个满脸通红、嘴唇红肿、脸上还挂着晕晕乎乎的笑的丈夫在背后一样。然而，Ian的表情出卖了他满不在意的动作，他的表情中有一种凶狠的成分，嘴角还隐藏着一丝得意的笑。</p><p> </p><p>然后他坐了下来，眨了眨眼，那个熟悉的Ian——Lip的弟弟又回来了，他轻松地笑着。“台面的事怎么样了？”他问，“你说服Tami用混凝土的了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然没有。”Lip说，他喝了一口可乐，好掩盖自己的笑容，“很明显大理石或花岗岩以外的材质都被淘汰了。她还说我们应该请Opie姨妈过来，好让她对我们的生活条件感到震惊，然后主动提出付钱，但是……”</p><p> </p><p>灶台旁，Mickey回头继续处理他的沙拉。他依然在笑。Ian也一样，他听着Lip详细描述装修房子的恐怖，而Lip觉得也许这一次他们真的会没问题的。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>